


Valentine's Day

by sinfuldesire_archivist



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: First Time, Fluff, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-10-24
Updated: 2008-10-24
Packaged: 2018-09-08 01:50:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8825467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sinfuldesire_archivist/pseuds/sinfuldesire_archivist
Summary: Jared hates Valentines, can Jensen change his mind?





	

**Author's Note:**

> Note from the Sinful Desire archivists: this story was originally archived at [Sinful-Desire.org](http://fanlore.org/wiki/Sinful_Desire). To preserve the archive, we began importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project in November 2016. We e-mailed all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator, please contact us using the e-mail address on [Sinful Desire collection profile](http://archiveofourown.org/collections/sinfuldesire/profile).

Dedication(s): AmorVinictOmnia, Angelellie, broken wings, deansengel, Dimma1, irish_texan4ever, mitchellhp, nozomi_flare, SpaceClown, suprnaturalfan, violetlemon. All of the people who as of now have me listed as their/one of their favorite authors. Thanks, peoples!

 

\-----

 

“I hate Valentine’s Day!” Jared half shouted, and Jensen dropped his coffee with an uttered curse.

 

“Shit,” he muttered again, dabbing at the coffee that splashed on his shirt. “I thought you liked Valentine’s day?” 

 

“Well, yeah,” Jared said, shoving his hair back, “I liked it when I had someone to dote on, someone that I knew loved me, you know? And now I’m alone… No doting, no loving,” he sighed. “I hate it.”

 

“Well, I’m free tomorrow night, too, so why don’t we go out? Just you and me, two single guys… Come on, we can get drunk? It’ll be fun,” he shrugged, “Well, until the morning after. What do you say?”

 

“Yeah, all right,” Jared said, with a sigh. “You know,” he paused at the door. “This’ll be the first Valentine’s Day that I’m single in years… This sucks.”

 

\-----

 

“So, am I an idiot?” Jensen asked, nervousness choking him up a little.

 

“About time you made a move on him,” Chris said, “Besides, how long have you loved him?”

 

“Good question,” Jensen acknowledged, unable to think of an answer as he looked in the mirror. 

 

\-----

 

“So, am I an idiot?” Jared asked, fidgeting with his shirt.

 

“Depends,” Chad said, “Are you gonna make a move on him if he doesn’t make one on you?”

 

“Good question,” Jared said, his gaze meeting his own wide eyes in the mirror.

 

\-----

 

“So, where’re we going?” Jared asked, craning his neck a little as he looked out the windshield. 

 

“Well, if I told you, I’d have to kill you and that wouldn’t be the smartest thing to do because then you’d know what the plan was but you’d never see it come to fruition, but also because you’re really, _really_ tall and that makes it that much harder to hide your body.”

 

Jared laughed a little, settling back into his seat as Jensen drove towards his undisclosed location. “Okay, but seriously, what bar is out here?”

 

“Mmm,” Jensen hummed, and then clicked on the radio, Johnny Cash filling the car so that Jensen could avoid Jared’s questions.

 

He smacked his hands to the beat on the wheel as he turned off the freeway and then down the road. He drove just under a mile and parked in the nearest spot to the door.

 

As he clicked the ignition off, the car went quiet. He unlinked his seatbelt and then realized that Jared hadn’t moved. “Jay?”

 

“We’re… What are we doing here?”

 

“Remember that killing thing? Still applies.”

 

“Well, yeah,” Jared said, hurrying out of the car after Jensen. “But it’s a _mall_.”

 

“I know,” Jensen said, tucking his keys into his pocket.

 

“But it’s a _closed_ mall.”

 

“I know,” Jensen said, walking towards the door and knocking.

 

“Jen? It’s been closed for hours, I doubt…” He trailed off as some guy in a striped uniform opened the door. “What is this?” Jared hissed.

 

“Your surprise, dorkus,” Jensen said, nervously laying a hand on the small of Jared’s back. He was rewarded by Jared walking that much closer to him.

 

“Here we are, sirs,” The mystery man said, holding an arm out in a wide gesture.

 

Jared’s jaw dropped, and Jensen knew that because he was watching Jared realize what was going on.

 

Jensen had paid the manager off at the two story candy store in the mall that they were at. Any thing Jared wanted in that store he could have, and they could stay there as long as they saw fit.

 

“Oh, my god,” Jared murmured, eyes shining as he looked back at Jensen. “You did this? For me? You did this for me?”

 

“Of course,” Jensen murmured back, cheeks burning.

 

“This is a great first date,” Jared said, bounding into the store. Jensen grinned, and then laughed out loud as Jared came back and tugged him into the store. “Come on, Jen! I’m gonna feed you gummy eye balls and gummy bears and jelly beans and…” He trailed off, “This is our first date, right?”

 

“Yeah,” Jensen said, linking their fingers in the hand that Jared had been tugging him with. 

 

“Good,” Jared said, looking at their linked hands and then back up into Jensen’s eyes. “B’cause this would be a total waste if I couldn’t go home and call all my girlfriends and brag about how much my boyfriend loves me,” Jared teased.

 

Jensen pretended to ignore the burn on his cheeks, “I believe there was some promise of being fed jelly beans?” Jared chuckled and dragged Jensen along to the jelly bean wall.

 

Two and a half hours and six giant bags of candy later, Jared was clinging to Jensen’s back, his arms around Jensen’s waist as Jensen carried said six giant bags of candy out to the car. They were moving very slowly, but it was worth it, because the whole time Jared was whispering words of thanks in Jensen’s ear.

 

Jensen let Jared in the car and then put the candy in the trunk. He climbed into the drivers seat and started the car.

 

“I love Valentine’s Day,” Jared murmured, with a smile and then leaned over and pressed a kiss to Jensen’s cheek.

 

“I’m a pretty big fan myself,” Jensen said, linking their hands again as they pulled out of the parking lot.


End file.
